


Wings ~ Castiel

by OrganizedChaos666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinky, Lemon, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Smutty, Wing Kink, fluff then smut, theres kinda a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganizedChaos666/pseuds/OrganizedChaos666
Summary: In which some sexy time involving a wing kink occurs :)





	Wings ~ Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT AHEAD

Castiel arrived at the bunker searching for Sam and Dean. I remember they had called him for help yesterday but ended up solving the case without his help. To my annoyance, they seemed to remain selfish and always went calling for help from the angel when they are well aware that he has heavenly matters to deal with. Not that I can speak too ill of them, they are practically family.

 

"Hello Abigail. Where are the Winchesters?" Cas questioned tiredly as I poured myself some tea.

 

"The nearest bar celebrating. They solved the case as I thought they would. I told them not to bother you, I'm sorry Cas," I said, heading up to my room.

 

Surprisingly, the angel followed instead of disappearing as he usually did. I swung the door open and waited for him to enter behind me before closing it. I immediately sat on the couch and turned on the television. 

 

"It's quite alright. I will try to come sooner next time," he said, shifting uncomfortably as I scrolled through the hundreds of channels.

 

"You don't have to. Are you ok? I know there's a lot going on upstairs."

 

He let out a deep sigh and shook his head, seeming very troubled. 

 

"Sit?" I offered, patting the spot next to me gently.

 

The angel took a seat and leaned back comfortably, only to shoot forward a moment later. A wince crossed his face and his blue eyes seemed to hold slight pain.

 

"Cas?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder carefully.

 

"I should go-"

 

"What's wrong?" I asked, grabbing his arm as gently as I could.

 

The angel let out a sigh before meeting my gaze with his own, forcing me to suppress a blush. The silence was deafening as we simply stared at each other for what felt like hours.

 

"My wings," he said finally.

 

I gestured for him to continue after letting go of his arm. The dark haired angel took yet another few moments to speak again.

 

"I haven't had time to take proper care of them. They are damaged and without being taken care of the feathers can cause pain as they grow improperly."

 

"You have to take time to take care of yourself you know. There is no need for you to be constantly running around to help everyone else. You have no obligation to take care of anyone but yourself," I stated, anger laced in my tone as I realized how much my angel has been working lately. Dealing with matters in heaven as well as the problems the Winchesters and I bring upon ourselves was obviously taking a toll on the Seraph who looked at me with a slight sadness in his eyes.

 

"I didn't mean to upset you."

 

"Fix them now, before you go back," I said.

 

"Sam-"

 

"They don't need you right now and it really wouldn't matter if they did unless they were dying. Please Cas," I pleaded, wrapping my arms protectively around a very confused angel.

 

"Will you help me?" he asked finally.

 

I stayed silent for a moment, knowing it took a lot of trust for an angel to show their wings to another. Castiel's pleading glance made my decision quite easy.

 

"Of course."

 

"Close your eyes," he warned, pain now evident in his voice.

 

I did as I was told and waited until the flash of light was gone before reopening my eyes to take in the sight before me. Castiel was standing shirtless in front of me with his onyx black wings shifting uncomfortably behind him. There was fear in his eyes as I scanned over his damaged wings. There were many feathers that were burned, some that were misplaced or missing, and others that were growing at awkward angles. Despite that, I could not help but stare in awe at the being before me.

 

"They're magnificent!" I said happily, smiling at Cas like a child in a candy store.

 

His discomfort and fear seemed to ease as I grinned at him.

 

"Alright, sit," I ordered.

 

He took a seat on the couch, facing towards the seat and away from me in order to give me as much access to his wings as possible. Once again, I could not help but admire the angel before me for a moment. The silence seemed to make him a bit uncomfortable so I quickly scanned the wings for a good place to start. Castiel extended his left wing shyly to allow me to see the damage. 

 

"Cas..." I said sadly, noticing the many feathers that were growing at angles that made him bleed.

 

I chose to start at the very tip of the wing, sighing when the angel flinched as soon as my hand made contact. I rearranged the silky feathers, running my hands through them until I came across one that could not be pulled back into place as it was barely still attached. 

 

"I'm sorry," I said softly, pulling out the bloody feather.

 

A pained groan came from the angel as the feather fell to the floor. When my hand brushed against his wing gently, a suppressed groan fell from Castiel's lips. My hands worked their way through the rest of the wing easily, fixing and grooming each feather with care until I reached where it met his toned back which tensed every time his wing was touched. As I tugged at the feathers and leaned down to survey the base I could hear slight panting coming from the angel.

 

"Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?" I asked, retracting my hands.

 

"No-" he said deeply, his voice catching me off guard. 

 

I ignored it and began to work on the other wing, trying to be as careful as possible whenever Castiel tensed. By the time I reached the base, the angel was breathing heavily. With a quick apology I pulled slightly at the feathers near his back and rearranged them, eliciting a long moan from Castiel that sounded nearly erotic.

 

"Cas?"

 

"Do- do that again," he asked, nearly begging.

 

Curiously, I ran my hands through both of his wings slightly rougher than I had before. The angel moaned again and shuddered.

 

"Did that hurt?" I asked, wondering if they were groans of pain or pleasure.

 

"No."

 

"Wow. How informative," I groaned, rolling my eyes.

 

The angel turned his head around to face me, revealing his reddened face and dark gaze that could be considered lustful.

 

"I'm sorry," he said, looking slightly ashamed as he swung his legs over the couch to face me fully. 

 

An obvious erection strained against the confines of his jeans as he looked at the floor, unable to meet my gaze.

 

"Don't be," I said, stroking the inside of one of his wings gently before grabbing a fistful of feathers, careful not to damage them.

 

A guttural moan escaped his lips before I released my grip and sat beside him.

 

"Abby... Please, can we have intercourse?" he groaned, nearly begging as he palmed at his clothed member uncomfortably. 

 

I had to stay silent for a moment in order to suppress a laugh at the angel's straightforwardness. Unfortunately, he took my silence as an answer. 

 

"I'm so-" he started.

 

"Yes," was all I said before running my fingers through his wings to silence him.

 

The angel looked relieved and suddenly we were both naked, causing me to squeak and leap onto my bed for cover.

 

"Cas you skipped a few steps," I laughed, pulling the blankets over me before beckoning him over.

 

"I'm-"

 

"Nope. No apologies," I stated, taking a deep breath before lowering the blanket as he sat beside me.

 

My body was not the most extravagant, but I was comfortable in it which allowed me the confidence needed for this situation. It took everything I had not to stare at his impressive size and instead focus on his eyes. I moved closer to him and tangled one hand in his hair before placing my lips on his. It only took a moment for the angel to return the favor and move his lips against mine hungrily while leaning me back against the mattress. 

 

"You're beautiful," he said when we parted, pulling away to admire my body.

 

His hands hesitantly rested on my bare hips and he looked up at me for approval. I smiled at him and leaned up closer to him.

 

"Just do what feels right Cas. I'll tell you if anything hurts ok?"

 

He nodded and allowed me to take his hand in my own and place it on my breast while I gave him a reassuring smile. A smirk made it's way onto the angel's face, but was soon wiped off when I flipped us.

 

"Let me touch you first," I said, pressing my breasts against his chest and allowing my breath to hit his earlobe as he nodded eagerly.

 

My tongue darted out to tease the sensitive skin behind his ear, making his grip on my waist tighten. I trailed light kisses down his neck, pausing to suck and nibble at any of the more sensitive skin before running my hand down his abdomen and ghosting over his member. The air displacement made him raise his hips slightly as he tried to find friction. Taking pity on the very aroused angel, I gripped his member tightly at the base and pumped slowly. He tensed immediately and attempted to buck within my grip to increase the speed. 

 

"Excited are we?" I teased.

 

The angel only nodded as I released my hold and kissed down his stomach, stopping right above the throbbing member. Never tearing my gaze from his, I licked a stripe up it before sucking on the tip tantalizingly. His head snapped back and he raised his hips invitingly. Breathing deeply, I took the entire thing into my mouth in one motion. 

 

"Ab-" he panted, unable to finish my name as I gripped the base of his member with my hand and moved my head and hand simultaneously.

 

My mouth and hand worked together in a fast paced rhythm until I felt him get close. With one last pump I released his member which glistened with precum and saliva. Our positions were switched and the angel was fondling my breasts before I could comprehend what was happening. 

 

"My turn," he said lowly, rolling and pinching my nipple between his finger while his other hand held him up over me.

 

I moaned quietly, trying to muffle my noises as the angel leaned forward to capture my lips with his. He swallowed my moans as he turned his attention towards the other breast, ensuring it got equal treatment.

 

"Beautiful," he whispered.

 

One of my hands gripped some of his feathers while the other scratched his back lightly where his wings connected to it. He was soon out of my reach as he trailed kisses down my neck and stopped to suck aggressively at the crook. His teeth grazed the soft spot a bit harshly before he pulled away to admire his work. Before I could say a word, his tongue was circling my nipple which hardened beneath his touch and my hand tugged at his hair gently.

 

"Fuck," I moaned as he grazed his teeth over the hardened bud while playing with the other between his fingers before switching.

 

"Does that feel good?" he breathed.

 

I nodded tensely as he brought one hand low to rub against my folds, his intense gaze never leaving mine. I moved my hips against his hand encouragingly, causing him to groan excitedly. My breathing increased as he moved low enough to admire my womanhood fully. His gaze only left mine for a second as he surveyed the unfamiliar territory, but returned as my legs widened fully and his finger found my clitoris.

 

"Fuck- Cas! Right there," I begged, only able to circle my hips for a moment before he held them down.

 

He smirked at me and teased my clit, grazing against it as lightly as possible until I was shaking beneath him.

 

"Castiel," I moaned, causing him to rub against my clit roughly.

 

"Louder," he ordered, abusing the spot harshly which made my body beg for more of him.

 

"Castiel," I said louder.

 

He then traced my sensitive clit gently and trailed down to my dripping opening painfully slowly. I took a sharp intake of breath as he pushed in a single finger fully and moved it slowly in and out. When I thought I was near my climax, he quickly attached his mouth to my clit and sucked while curling his finger in a 'come here' motion. 

 

"Cas, please," I begged, barely able to suppress my orgasm as he moved at inhuman speeds.

 

He stopped and retreated before moving back up to meet my lips with his own and rub my wet entrance with the throbbing head of his member. A moan fell from both of our mouths as he embedded himself in me entirely. The angel's body shook as he held himself still. I ran my hands through his wings and moved my hips encouragingly. Cas gently thrust into me as though worried that he might break me. The pace was only satisfying for a few minutes so I tugged at his feathers carefully.

 

"Faster," I whispered.

 

He froze for a moment in uncertainty.

 

"You won't hurt me," I promised.

 

With that, the angel lost control and began picking up the pace of his thrusts until he reached an inhuman speed. I shifted a bit to help him find the angle that would make us both come apart. As soon as he hit it I nearly screamed in pleasure and my name fell from his soft lips like a prayer while I tightened my grip on his wings.

 

"Right there," I gasped.

 

Cas adjusted his angle slightly and pounded into me, his hips snapping into mine roughly. My high soon hit, causing my body to shudder as I moaned out my angel's name. Quickly after, Cas released inside me, his hips stuttering as he did so. When our breathing returned to normal, I rearranged the feathers I had moved slightly and gave him a kiss as he removed himself from me. He laid beside me, his gaze never leaving mine.

 

"Was that... ok?" he asked hoarsely.

 

I smiled up at the worried angel and laid my head on his chest.

 

"It was perfect Cas. Stay and rest for a while?" I asked hopefully.

 

"You were amazing. I will lay with you for as long as I can. Heaven is sorted for now," he responded, wrapping an arm around me and pulling my body against his side comfortably.

 

"Good," I smiled.

 

"Can this uh.. Can we do this again sometime? I want to do what humans do. Marriage isn't it?"

 

I blushed deep red before burying my face in his chest.

 

"You usually date someone for a while before marriage Cas. Ya'know, the whole girlfriend boyfriend thing," I grinned.

 

"Oh.. Well, will you be mine Abby?" he asked hopefully, his blue eyes struggling to hold my own.

 

"Of course," I responded, pulling him into a quick kiss before curling up against his side and closing my eyes.


End file.
